


In Those Two Years

by KatsOnTheRun



Series: As Time Goes By [1]
Category: One Piece
Genre: F/M, Isekai AU, One Piece - Freeform, bits of a story, random thought that needed to be put somewhere, shanks/OC - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-09
Updated: 2019-12-19
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:02:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21738037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KatsOnTheRun/pseuds/KatsOnTheRun
Summary: I had a reincarnation/ Isekai themed thoughts. OC Chiyo  who grew up watching One Piece dies and is born into the world as Chiyo. Joins the strawhats, the piece picks up right after the fight with Kuma and it's just a snipped of her adventure during the time skip. It'll probably never be a fully fledged story since I'm literally incapable of writing fully fleshed content. Sorry.
Relationships: Akagami no Shanks | Red-Haired Shanks/Original Female Character(s)
Series: As Time Goes By [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1566751
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14





	1. Meant to Be

**Author's Note:**

> Background: Chiyo has shinobi style chakra control capable of healing/enhanced strength speed etc. History with Zoro whos too blind to see she's in love with him. I have them all aged up a little so she's 21 before the time skip.

Chiyo was soaring in a paw-shaped bubble for what felt like eons. She was panicked despite her knowledge, despite her warnings the Strawhats were still brutally defeated and separated. Her heart was heavy, unlike her crewmates she knew everyone was safe. But watching them all disappear one by one and the look on Luffy's face in his attempt to reach her split her heart right in two. Chiyo had debated telling her crew that day, about her knowledge about the events ready to unfold. But she knew, especially now after experiencing it herself that their separation was pivotal for the crew's development. 

Regardless she felt useless, what was the point of having her knowledge if she couldn't do anything with it. It didn't hit her until the day turned dark that she was also in one of Kuma's bubbles which meant she was headed exactly where she needed to be. With that thought and the wounds from their previous adventure in thriller bark, she allowed her eyes to close and let herself drift off. 

Chiyo's bubble crashed as the day broke. The impact breaking through whatever it was she landed on before popping softly and she was placed unharmed. She heard the commotion, yelling, the cocking of guns and drawing of swords. 

"Oi, girl" she heard a voice above her and took in her surroundings. A pirate ship that much was easily deducted. She looked up quickly recognizing the round man pointing a gun at her. 

"Lucky Roo" she called her voice came out horse, quieter than she was expecting it to be and the realization hit her like a ton of bricks. Chiyo sprang up from her spot on her knees' eyes wild and the men above her jumped at the sudden motion. "Please" she called out "I need to speak to Shanks" ___________________________________________ 

"You need to sail to Marineford." Her words sent a whisper through the ship and a smile plastered itself on Shanks's face laughing. 

"And why should I do that" the red-haired pirate raised an eyebrow at the mystery girl. Falling from the sky damaging his ship and then demanding he sail to the army base. It was the most amusement he'd had in years. 

"Ace is in marine custody. In three days they're going to announce his execution at Marineford they're going to broadcast it around the world." Shanks smile was still plastered on his face but his eyes no longer held humor in them and Chiyo could tell her words had secured his attention. 

"Why should I believe you." His tone was teasing but Chiyo had been expecting that. So she took a breath to steady herself before speaking. 

"If you don't sail to Marineford, Luffy will die and the wager you made with that Sea King so long ago will be for nothing" Chiyo smiled internally in victory as she watched Shanks expression fall and turn serious. His hand traveling to what remained of his left arm. 

The pirate scowled at her, mind racing who was this girl how did she know about the sea king. He'd embellished the story of how he'd lost his arm since it happened. And only those present with him the day he lost it knew the whole story about the little boy and the SeaKing. So how did this girl bruised and beaten who fell from the sky know about Luffy the SeaKing, and most importantly spit back the words he'd spoken only once and only to White Beard.

___________________________________________

Chiyo landed softly on her feet besides Shanks. Confident her captain was in safe hands having watched Law's submarine until it dipped under the water and was no longer in sight. 

"You're not retreating with your captain." It was more of a statement than a question and Chiyo nodded. The Red Force was the last ship to leave the dock. Shanks facing the crumpled marine headquarters daring them to betray him. 

"He'll make a choice soon and won't need me for a while. I don't want to be a hindrance to his training." Her words were confident but she was racking her brain trying to figure out how to convince the Yonko to allow her to stay on his ship. 

"And what are you going to do" Shanks tone was sing-songy but she was used to that at this point. 

"Kuma sent me to your ship for a reason." She hummed still deep in thought as the island in front of them shrank the further they retreated away from it. 

"I'm sure we can figure it out together." Chiyo turned to face Shanks once he'd spoken. Surprised she wouldn't have to fight with him about allowing her a place on his ship. 

"Really?" Shanks nodded and Chiyo smiled throwing her arms around his neck thanking the Yonko repeatedly. Shanks smiled, instinctively wrapping his arm around the woman he'd only known for seven days. 

"But if you're going to be on my ship, you need to shape up." He said as she pulled away from him the smile still plastered on her face. 

"Can't have my reputation sullied because I took on a weak little pirate." Shanks smirked down at her as she pulled away from him. 

"I won't let you down."


	2. Without Thinking

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When the time comes, promise me you'll let me go.

It's been three months since Chiyo landed on the Red Force. Shanks was ruthless and relaxed all at once in his methods. Teaching her observation Haki with the learn by doing method. Blindfolding her, and if she couldn't sense him she'd be hit. While some of the crew thought their captain was being harsh, Chiyo appreciated Shanks' confidence in her ability to learn quickly. 

It was late when he stopped their training for the day. The sun was starting to set and the red-haired pirate took up a spot on the railings by the helm out of breath and smiling widely at her.

"Your observation is almost perfect" Shanks praised her and Chiyo couldn't help the blush the crept up onto her face. Saying the Red Force's captain was a flirt was an understatement, he was almost as bad as Sanji. Except when Shanks flirted with her or teased her, Chiyo couldn't help the warmth that rose to her face and spread through her body. 

"I have a really good teacher." She smiled back walking over to sit down next to him when she noticed how drained he looked. Shanks didn't usually look anywhere close to tired after their sessions but today he looked tired and his shoulders sagged. 

"You ok?" Concern was evident in her voice and Shanks nodded bringing his hand up to rub at what remained of his left arm. Chiyo'd only ever seen it once, what remained of his wager with the Sea King. The arm ended a bit beneath his shoulder, the end where it'd been bitten off scarred uglily in what looked like a mess of stitches and natural healing. 

"Sometimes, when a bad storm is inbound it hurts." the Red Haired pirate started a crack of thunder booming in the distance as if setting the tone for his words.  
"It's usually numb, no pain just always colder than the rest of me. But on days like this, it feels like my arm is still there and the wound aches." Shanks's voice was low and soft and Chiyo was surprised he was telling her any of this. She pulled at her lips shifting her weight from one foot to the other staring into the man's dark eyes. 

"Can I?" Chiyo asked a second later lifting her hands out towards Shanks's arm. The pirate was aware of her healing capabilities and he nodded before he could really consider what she was offering him.

Chiyo smiled walking up to him and stepping in between his legs and Shanks's arm instinctively came to wrap around her side resting softly on her lower back. She shifted his cape off his left shoulder and rolled up the sleeve that covered his missing arm. It looked like she remembered it, ugly and scarred over.  
Taking in a breath her hands began to glow a mint green and she began to hum a soft Bink's Sake as she placed both her hands above Shanks's stump. 

Shanks was tense, the arm holding Chiyo gripped at her shirt, no one had touched his arm since he lost it and he wasn't sure what to expect. His worries flew out the window instantly when he felt warmth creep onto what was left of his arm. Surprised didn't even begin to cover the way he felt, what was left of his arm had felt nothing but cold since he'd lost it. A smile made its way onto Shanks's lips and he finally relaxed as the soothing warmth crept its way into the limb. 

"Can I touch you?" Chiyo's words surprised Shanks a little but he mumbled a yes before he could stop himself and her hands were on his arm. He opened his eyes slowly watching Chiyo intently as she hummed softly eyebrows crinkled as she concentrated on what she was doing. Her hands were warm and soft against his skin, Shanks was more surprised than he could tell her hands were warm than anything else. 

His stump is cold and Chiyo wasn't really sure what she'd been expecting. Chopper had been teaching her about the human body in an attempt to help her use her healing abilities better, but she still didn't really know what she was doing. Her actions controlled purely on instinct and what felt right. 

When Shanks nodded at her request to touch him Chiyo began to massage his limb starting from where the scar tissue began, up onto Shanks's shoulder and back onto his shoulder blade. She tried to be as gentle as possible while still being forceful, kneaded through all his tense muscles. Flowing her own energy into him to improve the poor blood flow to the extremity. 

Shanks stifled back a moan, more times than he'd want to admit. Whatever Chiyo was doing felt electrical all through his body relaxing him in a way he hadn't in a long time. He watched eyes soft as Chiyo worked through the knots in his shoulder near the base of his neck. His mouth moving faster than his brain as he spoke up. 

"Is it wrong of me to say you're beautiful." His words were soft no hint of the teasing tone he usually used when he flirted with her. Chiyo couldn't help the flush that took over her face 

"You're allowed to have opinions" She mumbled trying to focus her attention on the last bit of tension remaining on the left side of Shanks's body. Ignoring the way her face flushed at his compliment. 

"If I kissed you...would that be alright?" Shanks asked as her hands left him and he felt the familiar cold beginning to creep back into his body. Chiyo looked up at him searching his eyes for any hint of teasing or playfulness in his tone. She'd be lying to him and herself if she said she wasn't attracted to him of course she was. But the part of her that knew she was in love with someone else protested. 

They sat in comfortable silence but when Chiyo didn't answer him Shanks shifted and brought his hand up knuckles stroking her cheek softly.  
"I don't play games," he started cupping her cheek with his hand thumb stroking the side of her face. "Chiyo, I'm enamored with you. Say the word and I'll give you my heart. Tell me, no, and I'll never bother you about it again" Shanks's voice was softer than she'd ever heard it. Chiyo sucked in her bottom lip and Shanks gave her a soft smile grazing his thumb over her bottom lip pulling it out from under her teeth. 

"I can't give you my heart" she huffed out and Shanks recoiled at her words, upset but ready to accept her rejection. But Chiyo pulled the pirate in wrapping her arms around his waist shaking her head.  
"I can't give you my heart, but I can love you while I'm here" she offered to look up at him timidly, a small smile taking over her lips and Shanks's heart swelled, a familiar teasing smile slipped onto his lips. 

"But?" The pirate asked stroking her cheek, speaking the words he could hear in her voice but she couldn't utter herself. Chiyo smiled chuckling softly, they'd only known each other for a short amount of time and he already knew her so well. 

"When the time comes" She starts bringing her hand up to his. "Promise me you'll let me go." He beams at her, he'd give her whatever she asked of him, do whatever she wanted if it meant Shanks got to love her. Chiyo smiled back turning her head to kiss at Shanks's hand before the red-haired pirate pulled her in kissing her softly. 

The pair pulled away from each other and Shanks stepped down from his spot on the railing pulling Chiyo in close and kissing the top of her head. Regardless of where things would go, at least for now Shanks had her and that's all that mattered.


	3. Unspoken

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He knows it'll never happen. But sometimes he tries to convince himself that she won't leave when their time together comes to an end.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fluffy, implied sex

Shanks was hovering above her peppering Chiyo's face with gentle kisses. "Stop that idiot" she squealed shoving at Shanks's face gently. 

"Captain" he hummed pressing his forehead against hers like he always did when he was trying to convince her to call him that, voice teasing. 

Chiyo pushed at his chest the Yonko pulling away and allowing her space to sit up as he retreated onto his knees above her. 

"I won't call you captain" her tone was teasing but Shanks knew the weight the words carried. He flashed her a lazy smile and pulled her in for a kiss. 

"I ask for your loyalty but you say I can't have it. I beg for your heart but it belongs to another. Remind me why I keep you around?" Shanks teased running his fingers through his lover's hair scratching at her scalp. Chiyo hummed leaning into his touch before pushing on Shanks's chest until he was laying on his back and came up to straddle his waist. 

"You have my allegiance." Chiyo purred placing a hand over his heart. 

"Until I return to my Captain's side," she finished grinding down onto him, Shanks moaned rutting up against her. 

"And you have my love" she cooed kissing the Yonko's chest and then capturing his lips. Reaching for his hand and guiding it to her chest above her heart. 

"but my heart is captivated by another." Chiyo hums as the red-haired pirate glides his hand to her breast giving it a loving squeeze. She reaches under herself stroking her lover a few times before guiding him into her. 

"And you keep me around" she continues, grinding down onto the man underneath her taking all of him. "because you like having a warm bed." She practically moaned the words smirking down at Shanks who moved his hips lazily meeting her thrusts as she spoke. Hand traveling from her breast to lay against her hip. Telling himself that this, having her here with him now was all he could ever want. 

_____________________________________________________

"You're wrong" the pirate speaks up later when the lovers are settled into each other for the night. Chiyo tucked happily into Shanks's chest their legs tangled together. Her hand running down the pirates back, drawing nonsensical patters with her nails up his spine. 

"Bout what" she mumbles kissing his neck pulling away from Shanks's chest to look him in the eyes. 

"Why I keep you around," Shanks says a cocky smirk playing on his lips. Chiyo raises an eyebrow at him.  
"Enlighten me" she coos gazing up at her lover.

"I keep you around." He starts tucking a strand of hair behind her ear. "Because even though I won't ever be your Captain, your allegiance is enough" he hums kissing her forehead. 

"Even though your heart will never be mine. Getting to love you, for now, will forever be better than never getting to love you at all" Chiyo rolled her eyes at him but smiles, as he leans down meeting her lips, is a chaste kiss. 

"And I only like my bed being warmed if it's your body here with me warming it." He mumbles kissing her forehead. Shanks knows it'll never happen, but in moments like this with her body slotted next to his. He tries to convince himself that when their time together comes to an end, she won't leave him. 

But Shanks knows better, and he's no fool.


End file.
